


i like you too much

by fakeglasses



Series: favourite boy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Drinking, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Sexual Inexperience, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Sort Of, best wingman felix except he doesnt know it, brief platonic hyunlix, chanlix if you squint REALLY hard, literally 0 angst, mentions of other members - Freeform, minsung if you squint, teasing and playfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeglasses/pseuds/fakeglasses
Summary: "Hyunjin loved being this close. He loved being able to tease and joke with each other without awkwardness - but sometimes Changbin’s touches became tender without warning, and lately the younger didn’t know how to deal with that sincerity."-Hyunjin doesn't have much experience to know the boundary between playing around and genuine desire.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: favourite boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151093
Comments: 18
Kudos: 194





	i like you too much

Hyunjin flopped down onto the sofa at the side of the practice room, throwing his arm around Minho who already rested there and grabbing someone else’s water bottle at random. He let his leg rest over the older boy’s, neither of them bothered about how sweaty they were after dancing, and took several long gulps of water as Minho scrolled through his phone.

“Do you mind?”

Hyunjin glanced up mid-sip. Changbin stood above where he sat, hands nonchalantly in the pockets of his black sweatpants and one eyebrow raised in Hyunjin’s direction.

“What?”

Changbin didn’t bother to reply, instead electing to swipe the water from Hyunjin’s grasp leaving the younger with a not-so-accidental splash down his shirt. He sat himself beside Hyunjin before the other had a chance to complain, bringing a hand down rather firmly on his thigh.

Changbin’s voice dropped to a rough whisper beside his ear; “I said,  _ do you mind? _ ”

Hyunjin followed the line of Changbin’s sight to where his own limbs were still resting comfortably over Minho. He guessed the other was not actually referring to his stolen water bottle - so Hyunjin just smirked in return, playing the game:

“Is there a problem?”

“I just don’t like other people touching my things,” Changbin returned, his voice still low but with a hint of humour in it.

“ _Your_ _things_?” Hyunjin put on his coyest expression, turning to look at the other through his lashes. He quickly grabbed the water bottle back from Changbin’s hand while he was briefly distracted by his eyes - popping the lid, he took another long sip to intentionally antagonise the other while holding his gaze.

“Do you not like to share your  _ things _ ?” Hyunjin continued innocently, not even bothering to wipe the water off his lips. Changbin just tightened his grip on Hyunjin’s thigh, squeezing hard through the fabric of his sweatpants until the boy yelped.

“Not really, no,” he murmured as Hyunjin flinched and squirmed under his grasp.

“Just let him have your water,” Minho’s bored voice suddenly cut through their moment; “What’s the big deal?”

Changbin’s serious expression faltered with a giggle, his hand apologetically rubbing over the area of Hyunjin’s thigh he had just attacked. Hyunjin broke character as well and gave up the joke, shoulders shaking with silent laughter as he moved off of Minho and curled himself against Changbin instead.

“You guys are so weird.” Minho shook his head at them and went back to his phone.

Hyunjin just grinned, resting both his legs across Changbin’s lap until he might as well have sat on him. They already felt hot and sweaty after dancing so much, but the heat was too pleasant to move away from. Hyunjin rested a slender hand over the other’s stomach, trying to appear casual as he enjoyed the feeling of firm muscle beneath his fingers - he also enjoyed the way Changbin’s hand remained on his thigh, like a gentle solid warmth that soothed the place where it stung a little.

Changbin brought his other hand up to Hyunjin’s face, wiping off a droplet of water from just below his lips. He pushed the long damp hair out of his eyes and even tucked a strand behind Hyunjin’s ear, a gesture that seemed to be compensating for his earlier roughness with sweetness; Hyunjin just blushed and dodged his direct gaze. He loved being this close, and he loved being able to tease and joke with each other without awkwardness - but sometimes Changbin’s touches became tender without warning, and lately the younger didn’t know how to deal with that sincerity.

Much to his relief, the other members started to move around, chatting and stretching and readying themselves to resume practice. Someone turned the music back on, and Hyunjin felt a little lightheaded when Changbin relinquished his hold on him to join the others.

Grateful as he was to escape the intensity of Changbin’s attention for a moment, he still couldn’t take his eyes off the older boy for the rest of the session. Hyunjin didn’t care for placing the typical labels on his members such as  _ best dancer _ or  _ centre _ \- as everyone had their own unique flare - but he found his gaze returning to Changbin’s confident movements again and again. As far as he was concerned, Changbin was his centre. He simply couldn’t resist taking in the sight of tan skin and muscle everytime Changbin stretched his arms above his head, that loose sleeveless top providing Hyunjin with the perfect view when it shifted with each move.

Hyunjin felt a little smug as he watched him dance, knowing that he was probably the one person who was most familiar with that body. Lately, he especially enjoyed massaging his hands up Changbin’s arms until he reached his neck, running his fingers along the older boy’s jawline then through his dark hair and listening to the contented sighs he drew from him. Hyunjin knew the same was also true in reverse; that Changbin was well acquainted with his body. He wouldn’t admit it freely, but he had little experience of intimacy and nobody had been quite so intimate with him the way Changbin was. He often thought about how the older boy had played with his hair as it grew longer and longer, sometimes even until they innocently fell asleep together on the sofa. He also thought - less innocently - about the exciting sensation of those warm hands tight on his waist, stroking up his thighs, or an arm draped possessively around his shoulders whenever they sat together.

Hyunjin had even dreamed about him recently; he recalled it as he rested on the practice room floor. In his dream they were doing nothing more than they usually would; it wasn’t very clear but he could just feel Changbin’s presence as if he were really there, holding him. The only difference was that, in his dream, he could tell they were something  _ more _ \- pure contentment ran through his body, something akin to love if he dared to imagine it, and he knew dream-Changbin felt the same way. After he woke, he realised; perhaps he didn’t need anyone else to give him more than what he already received from Changbin.

  
  


-

  
  


“Have you ever kissed anyone before, Felix?”

Felix turned away from the mirror, eyeliner pencil in hand and an expression of mild interest on his face.

"Why, are you flirting with me?" He winked.

Hyunjin just lamely threw a cushion at him from where he lay, missing his friend by a mile.

"You wish."

He'd been lounging dramatically across Felix' bed for the past half hour, playing music on his phone, rolling around and generally waiting for the other to painstakingly finish getting ready - they had also spent time adding a touch of shadow to Hyunjin's eyes and picking his outfit, so it wasn’t entirely Felix’ fault. Nothing particularly special was happening; they were simply gathering with other people from their company to socialise and let loose for a night - but Felix insisted that any event was worth making an effort for.

"Why do you ask?" Felix faced the mirror again, focused on getting his line perfect.

"Just curious. I was thinking lately, about  _ that _ kind of stuff…” Hyunjin explained, busying himself by fiddling with the hem of Felix' blanket. “I know it's something that’s awkward to talk about, as a group, but I thought you'd probably understand me."

Even though he was undoubtedly close with everyone, Hyunjin saw something relatable in Felix. He knew the younger was a die-hard romantic who couldn't resist an opportunity to show or receive love, and who also didn't let social norms dictate the way he did that.

He also knew that Felix was a little younger than him and, despite his permanent affectionate nature, was likely not very experienced in actual relationships. That put them more or less on the same playing field, Hyunjin thought, and he was certain Felix would never judge him for having curiosities or desires.

"Yeah, I understand you."

Hyunjin saw Felix smile kindly at him in his reflection. He mentally thanked the younger for not jumping to any immature conclusions.

“But to answer your question,” he continued, “I guess I have kissed? But not with anyone I really liked enough.”

“Liked enough?” Hyunjin echoed. "How did you know?" He was curious about what other people considered the definition of _liking_ _someone_ to be.

“Oh, well it was just for silly party games, dares, that kind of thing. It was just with friends, so no one I was actually attracted to.”

Hyunjin nodded.  _ So it should be someone you’re attracted to...someone who’s appearance excites you, not just a friend _ .  _ But what if that person also fell into the category of friend? _ He wondered, rolling over onto his back with his hair draping off the edge of the bed.

“But then again, it can be a good thing if you  _ are _ good friends with the person you kiss”, Felix continued, as if he had just heard Hyunjin’s thoughts. “It could be more comfortable, more intimate, and I guess you would already know how to communicate easily.”

_ Comfortable…… intimate…… communication _ …… Hyunjin’s mind chose that exact moment to replay a memory from earlier that day - the feeling of a hand on his thigh and fingers pushing back his hair returned to him with immediate clarity. Hyunjin could always understand what Changbin communicated to him through such gestures, whether it was teasing, apologising or soothing.

“Although” - Felix rambled on to himself in the mirror, unaware that Hyunjin was rapidly entering daydream mode behind him - “I tried to explain something similar to Chan once - about how being attracted to a friend can actually be the perfect start to a relationship.” He giggled, his eyes sparkling at the funny memory. “I don’t know why, but...he just got really embarrassed and didn’t speak to me for a while.”

Felix shook his head and finished his eyeliner; he turned back to Hyunjin, realising that the other was still laying upside down like some melancholy heroine and that he had barely been listening to Felix’ anecdote.

“I think kissing is something I’d like to do more,” Hyunjin finally said quietly, staring into thin air.

Felix smiled, and walked over to where his friend lay - Hyunjin blinked up at Felix, who appeared above him like a silver-haired angel haloed by the ceiling light, and then a quick kiss was suddenly being placed on his lips, light as a feather.

“There you go,” Felix said simply, moving away to put his shoes on.

Hyunjin lay there for another moment, touched his mouth tentatively, and then sat up.

“Oh. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to be so formal,” Felix said with a burst of laughter. “It’s ok to enjoy things like that casually...and then you can decide for yourself whether those things mean anything. You'll just know,” he explained kindly.

Hyunjin nodded, taking in the advice. He had one more thing to say as he readied himself to leave; “Isn’t kissing the kind of thing people do at parties, especially people our age? I know this isn’t a  _ real  _ party tonight, but it would be fun to do something like that…”

Felix quirked an eyebrow. “Is that why you asked me to make you look hot tonight?”

“Let’s just go!”

  
  


-

  
  


A while later, Changbin laced up a final knot on his favourite black boots - he knew he would be slightly late, but for some reason he felt like taking his time to get ready. He smirked at the fact that tonight was so low-key that they weren’t even leaving the company building - and yet here he was running late after changing his outfit three times.

The other members would already be there by now; most likely bothering their seniors, sneaking extra drinks or arguing over who picks the music. Changbin briefly wondered what Hyunjin was wearing tonight.  _ Not that I need to think about that _ , he told himself.

He left off his jacket since he probably wouldn’t even need it, and checked himself in the full length mirror of his room. He’d finally settled on just black jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt, which he tucked in but left unbuttoned as low as he deemed appropriate - a single silver chain was visible in the open collar. His usual chunky boots added a tough edge to the smart look, and he knew the combination suited him; it was simple, but he felt the need to look good.

Perhaps he still felt a little smitten from the teasing and touching between him and Hyunjin earlier - he caught the boy staring at him throughout practice, and he really liked the idea of drawing that same attention from him tonight. He admitted that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Hyunjin either, simply letting his eyes follow the younger whenever he practiced. There was something perfect about his long legs, his flexible body hidden under those loose clothes, and his cute concentration face; and perhaps it inflated his ego a little to think about how that perfect Hyunjin always allowed him to come so close.

Changbin let out a tense breath and smoothed his black hair down a final time, then pocketed his phone and headed out.

  
  


-

  
  


Arriving late in the largest of the practice rooms - where the lights were turned low and a table of glasses and bottles functioned as a makeshift bar along the side - Changbin greeted a few senior guys he recognised, shaking their hands and allowing one of them to pass him a drink. He looked around while downing the glass of whatever-it-was in a few sips, and managed to catch sight of a tall, long-haired boy across the other side of the room.

Politely slipping out of the group with a brief excuse and abandoning his glass, he made a beeline for the opposite wall where his members were no doubt making fools of themselves already. Minho and Jisung, for some reason, looked like they were attempting to slow dance to a fast pop song, but were falling over themselves with laughter every time they tried to be serious. Changbin sidled up to the group, joining the other boys in their embarrassment at the pair.

“Hey,” a familiar voice materialised close to his ear, just audible over the music.

Changbin turned, taking in Hyunjin’s appearance. He too wore black trousers, but rather than jeans they seemed to be a straight tailored material that emphasised his long legs. A dark green silky shirt hung loosely on his frame, the low neck exposing his collarbones - it shifted and rippled delicately when he moved. He looked a little red in the cheeks already, fiddling nervously with a single silver earring as he looked at Changbin.

“You alright?” Changbin finally replied, peeling his eyes away from Hyunjin’s neckline.

“Some girl tried to talk to me just before you came. I can’t remember her name - she’s from that older group, I think she was just trying to be a kind senior but it was so awkward I-” Hyunjin tailed off, glancing around furtively as if this girl might pounce on him at any moment.

Changbin had to laugh. He’d rarely seen the younger so flustered, and he felt like teasing him more.

“Do you  _ not _ want girls to talk to you? You look great, I’m surprised more of them haven’t tried it on with you.” He looked him up and down with a smirk.

The compliment only served to make Hyunjin blush further, swatting a hand at Changbin’s arm.

“ _ No! _ I didn’t dress up to make girls talk to me, what the hell-”

“Then why’d you make such an effort? Just to stand in a corner talking to me all night?”

Hyunjin couldn’t deny that, instead turning Changbin’s own words back on him:

“I could say the same for you! What are  _ you _ looking so good for, hm?”

“Oh, you think I look good? Thanks Jinnie,” Changbin deflected and just smiled sweetly, much to the other’s annoyance.

“Anyway, I don’t know why I bothered coming at all.” Hyunjin explained with a frustrated sigh. “I’ve already downed two cocktails because I felt so awkward...Also, the others keep trying to recruit people for a game of truth or dare later, which is just embarrassing.”

“Truth or dare? How old are they?” Changbin raised his eyebrows at their slightly inebriated members nearby. “That can only end badly,” he concluded.

“Jisung had the idea.”

“Then it will  _ definitely _ end badly.”

Hyunjin giggled tipsily at Changbin’s words, sipping the last drop of his drink before replying in a conspiratorial tone: “I think it’s mainly Jisung’s elaborate ploy to get Minho alone or something. I might have overheard him making a deal with Chan to give them a  _ specific _ dare…”

“Oh really? He’s resorting to bribery? How romantic…” Changbin joked, glad that Hyunjin seemed to be loosening up and forgetting about his awkward female encounter. The younger’s eyes were rather shiny and unfocused from whatever he had drunk before Changbin arrived, and they were lined with a smudge of glittery black that made him appear even more doe-eyed. Changbin vowed to stay more sober than him - just in case he needed to fend off any more suitors.

“Do you want to dance?” Hyunjin grinned cutely at him, and Changbin noticed how shiny and full his lips looked with balm on them.

“Honestly? No. Who the hell dances at a work event?”

“That never stopped Minho and Jisung from trying,” Hyunjin threw a glance over his shoulder, watching in amusement at the others still messing around.

“I think the alcohol and lack of shame might be helping them. How about we just watch  _ them _ dance and tease them about it tomorrow?”

“But  _ I _ want to dance,” Hyunjin’s request now turned into a whine, dragging out his words like a child. “I was so bored before you got here and now you’re here I want to have  _ fun _ .”

Changbin felt warmth in his chest at the fact that Hyunjin was only comfortable with him there, but it still wouldn’t move him to dance in front of people he had to work with - especially not after only one drink.

“You can dance. I’ll just watch,” he bargained.

“Ooh, so you want me to dance for you?” Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows in what he probably imagined to be a suggestive manner but to Changbin he just looked mildly insane. Despite Hyunjin’s complete inability to converse with a girl, Changbin thought to himself, the younger sure was a natural flirt towards him; whether he realised it or not. Right on cue, Hyunjin closed his eyes and twirled around, abandoning his empty glass on a side table as he shimmied and stepped lightly to the beat of a girl-group classic.

He reached for Changbin’s hand and swung it back and forth like they were kids at a party, urging him to join in. Changbin smiled but just stood still and let his hand be swung, watching the way Hyunjin’s long hair fell around his face and how his clothes shifted on his body with each move. It was oddly compelling, to see the boy renowned for his sharp and controlled dancing style unravel into someone so sweet and funny in front of his eyes, and Changbin found himself wishing that Hyunjin would always feel this carefree and happy with him.

“Are you sure you won’t dance?”

“I would.” Changbin smiled apologetically and scratched the back of his neck; “Just not here.”

“But you would? You want to dance with me, right?” Hyunjin moved a little closer in front of him with wide imploring eyes.

“Don’t we basically dance together for a living?” He joked in return, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand reassuringly.

“That’s not what I mean...I mean just us. Maybe if we were somewhere else...Would you dance with just me?” As Hyunjin spoke he let his free hand toy with a belt loop on Changbin’s jeans, his fingers pulling them even closer than they already were.

That particular question sparked a vision in Changbin’s head; what if they were somewhere else? What if they were  _ someone _ else, just two regular people who could go out and dance together without recognition or judgement? He could practically see it; how he would pull Hyunjin closer, how they would put their hands on each other with no reservations. Perhaps they could even kiss, as young people do at parties, somewhere hot and dark and busy.

The thought compelled him to rest a hand lightly on Hyunjin’s waist, keeping the boy near to him. Hyunjin’s lashes fluttered closed for a moment, and Changbin thought that the younger might even be imagining the same scenes as he was.

“Do you want to leave?” He murmured across the inches between them.

Hyunjin smiled back, eyes glinting. “To avoid being forced to play truth or dare? Or before that girl tries to talk to me again?”

“Hm...both, and because I know you don’t really want to be here.” Changbin’s voice lowered, close to the younger boy’s ear now; “But mostly because I can’t do what I want to do in front of everyone.”

“Do what?” Hyunjin was eagerly drawing the answer out of him, making it so easy to say the words:

“Touch you.”

  
  


-

  
  


They found themselves a matter of minutes later in Changbin’s room, having successfully convinced the others that Hyunjin needed taking care of after just a couple of drinks. Changbin gave Jisung a wink before escaping, wishing him good luck with the game, and only received a suspicious look in return.

“I dreamed about you, recently. About us.”

“Really? What about us?”

Changbin tucked Hyunjin’s hair behind his ear again, making sure he could see the other’s face clearly. It was a gentle enough gesture, but he knew it always made Hyunjin blush - and so he was sure to do it as often as possible after realising that. He was sitting up on his bed with his back against the pillows; Hyunjin was straddled comfortably on his lap, looking down at him with his arms resting around Changbin’s shoulders - they couldn’t possibly sit closer, and it was exactly where they both wanted to be.

“It was sort of like this,” Hyunjin recalled. “I don’t remember details, I could just feel you there with me. It felt so good, but...when I woke up I wanted the real you - your real eyes, your real hair, your real hands.”

Changbin placed said hands on Hyunjin’s waist firmly, taking in his words attentively.

“You’ve got the real me,” he reassured him.

“Do I?” Hyunjin ventured nervously. “Do you ever think about me, as well?” He knew the answer somewhere inside, but he wanted to hear it out loud.

“I think about how strange it feels…even when we were just joking around today, it’s like I feel warm and excited. Then when you let me touch you, I just wanted to do it again and again...” Something about their closeness made it easy for Changbin to continue spilling out his thoughts; “And when you were dancing and holding my hand - I felt like I could have kissed you.”

Hyunjin gazed down at him quietly and even in the dim lamplight Changbin could see his eyes soften, free of reservation and full of affection.

“Then kiss me.”

Changbin wanted nothing more than to do that. He slid his hands further around Hyunjin’s waist until the boy was entirely encircled in his arms. Hyunjin felt himself pulled closer to that warm, familiar body, and he didn’t need anymore encouragement to close the inch wide gap left between them. He tilted his head down with closed eyes, letting Changbin’s mouth come up to meet him like the last piece of a puzzle slotting into its rightful place.

They moved tentatively at first, pulling off and then coming back together, simply chasing the new sensation of each other’s lips. And now that Changbin knew what Hyunjin’s lips felt like, he thought he could chase that sensation forever.

Hyunjin marvelled at how thrilling this kiss felt compared to the brief friendly touch of Felix earlier.  _ You can decide for yourself whether it means anything _ , the younger boy had told him.  _ You'll just know _ . This certainly felt very meaningful to Hyunjin. Then - feeling confident that Changbin was enjoying this too - he finally opened his mouth, urging their tongues to meet slowly. The older boy happily let him, and at the same time he felt Hyunjin's hands come up to lovingly cradle either side of his face. He could even taste the sweet lip balm that Hyunjin always wore, alongside a hint of his earlier fruity cocktail; it mixed perfectly with the natural warm taste of his mouth.

The younger began to pull away to catch his breath for a second but not before Changbin managed to nip his bottom lip between his teeth. Hyunjin let out a small, incredulous gasp before he could stop himself, meeting the other’s eyes with curiosity;

"What was  _ that _ for?"

"I just wanted to try it. I think your lips are so pretty."

"...Can you do it again?" Hyunjin asked shyly, his hands still delicately on the other’s jaw.

Changbin just smirked and moved back in eagerly, aiming again for Hyunjin's lower lip. He bit it lightly before shifting to part Hyunjin's lips with his tongue and deepening the kiss once more, making sure to use his teeth every so often as the younger clearly liked it.

Hyunjin hummed quietly as that delightfully sharp feeling cut through the warm sweetness of their kissing. He felt Changbin’s arms tighten around his waist, holding him down firmly against his lap - Hyunjin rolled his hips almost involuntarily, and a loud breathy moan was drawn from his throat at what he felt.

Hyunjin quickly drew back again and slapped a hand over his own mouth, his eyes wide with embarrassment.

“Sorry,” he murmured through his fingers.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, we can stop,” Changbin reassured him, removing the boy’s hand from his mouth and holding it in his own instead. He let out a breath, his face hot - he felt like  _ he _ should be apologising instead, for suddenly holding Hyunjin in such a way without warning.

“That felt good though,” Hyunjin admitted with red cheeks.

“Then you don’t have to be sorry. I liked it too. It’s ok.”

_ It's ok to enjoy things like that….someone whose appearance excites you…it can be a good thing if you're good friends….  _ Hyunjin realised this, right here, is what all those confusing thoughts earlier meant. He had no reason to hold back or be quiet; he knew Changbin well enough to know he would never make Hyunjin feel ashamed about it.

Gathering himself with a shaky exhale, he finally moved his body again, this time keeping eye contact between them. He rolled his hips down experimentally as Changbin pushed his up slightly, again creating that perfect friction that had Hyunjin biting his lip and Changbin dropping his head back against the wall with a sigh. He could  _ feel _ Changbin beneath him, hard and struggling to hold back, and the thought of it made him dizzy with anticipation. He put a hand on Changbin’s chest to steady himself through their movements, feeling the firm and warm muscle through the shirt. The undone collar of it teased him with a view of skin - he wanted it off, he wanted to see him and touch him properly.

Hyunjin tugged at the fabric impatiently until Changbin got the message, pulling it over his head rather than wasting time with the buttons, and then his hands found the hem of Hyunjin’s shirt in return.

“Can I?”

“Please.”

Hyunjin happily raised his arms as Changbin slipped the silky material up over his head, dropping it carefully on the bed alongside his own. They eagerly took in the sight of each other’s ruffled hair and exposed bodies - familiar but simultaneously brand new - and Hyunjin’s hands quickly resumed their place on the older’s chest, feeling over his silver chain and warm skin like he was trying to commit it to memory. Changbin’s hands now moved down on Hyunjin's bare waist, smoothing across his lower back until his fingertips dipped just below the waistband there, pulling the younger in close again.

Curious about trying something, Hyunjin lowered his head, this time pressing his mouth on the juncture between Changbin’s shoulder and neck. It was a favourite place for him to massage with his fingers usually, and the skin there felt so hot and satisfying against his lips.

As he moved, leaving a trail of marks and wet kisses across his body, he felt a gentle hand come up and hold his hair back from his face in a messy ponytail. Hyunjin smiled into the skin; he was aiming to focus on making Changbin feel good but, as usual, the older was selflessly helping him and making sure he was comfortable. Hyunjin kissed up his jaw and then pressed their lips together again to show his gratitude, feeling secure and loved with that hand still firmly holding his hair back as they kissed again and moved their bodies slowly against each other.

Changbin’s right hand was still in its place on the small of his back, fingers dipping insistently below the waistband of his black pants until his hand finally pushed in and rested on the curve of Hyunjin’s ass under the material. He pulled gently at Hyunjin’s hair to get his attention, and looked up at the boy above him when they parted from their kiss - Hyunjin’s hot pink cheeks matched his lips, which were shiny and swollen after being used so eagerly. The blush spread all the way down his neck, and Changbin reminded himself to not leave that area untouched that night.

As much as he loved the way Hyunjin looked sitting perfectly above him, he also knew that the younger boy needed some more direction and reassurance. Changbin tugged again at his hair, encouraging him to sit up and then gently lowered Hyunjin onto his back until he lay against the sheets, head still cradled in Changbin’s hand. Changbin knelt between his legs this time, in the right position to take more control, leaning down close over Hyunjin who just gave him a dazed and flustered smile.

He kept one hand in Hyunjin’s hair and ran the other hand down Hyunjin’s stomach, watching the younger’s face attentively for his reaction, before palming gently across the front of his pants. Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered and his mouth opened in a sigh, revelling in the new feeling that was so much better than just clumsily moving his hips on top of Changbin before.

“More...please,” he managed to beg, not caring for composure or dignity anymore - besides, they knew each other too well to hide their reactions now.

Emboldened by Hyunjin’s openness, Changbin went a step further and undid the zipper until he could easily slip his hand in. All the while he kept his left hand tangled loosely in Hyunjin’s hair with a thumb massaging across the side of his head reassuringly. Hyunjin didn’t know whether to focus on that chaste, loving touch or give in to the deliciously intense feeling pooling in his stomach whenever Changbin’s hand moved just the right way between his legs.

This was more than Hyunjin ever imagined they might do together, but it felt perfectly natural to continue. To him, it was simply an extension of the touches he and Changbin had already shared together before - it was just becoming more intense, more refined, and his desire was becoming clearer in his mind. It was like discovering the most amazing food, something he’d been wanting for a long time without being able to satisfy himself completely; but now Hyunjin had tasted it, he thought he could consume it and consume it and never get full of this feeling.

“Wait, wait…” he suddenly whimpered, hurriedly pulling Changbin’s hand out of his pants.

Changbin worried for a moment that he was pushing the other too far, but instead was met with the sight of Hyunjin bringing the hand up to his mouth. He couldn’t do much else apart from watch in awe as Hyunjin lathed his tongue across his palm and around his digits, alternating between small kitten-licks and then sucking Changbin’s fingers into his mouth entirely as if he couldn’t get enough of it.

He finally relinquished the other's hand when it was sufficiently wet, simply uttering a shy “there you go” as if he hadn’t just turned Changbin on beyond belief with his sudden show.

“You’re crazy,” was all Changbin could whisper in return, dipping his head to give Hyunjin’s wet lips another deep kiss and returning his well-prepared hand to between the younger’s legs.

They kissed through it messily, Hyunjin panting into Changbin’s mouth and clutching at his back until his nails began to dig in when Changbin varied the pace of his hand. He couldn't do much apart from hold on and try not to fall apart too quickly, but everything was overwhelming him - Changbin's mouth, his hands, his familiar skin and muscle beneath Hyunjin's fingers. He just wrapped his legs around the other as best as he could, holding him in place and willing it to never stop.

Changbin moved to press his mouth against the hot skin of Hyunjin’s neck, biting lightly in places and endeavouring to make the younger feel so good as he knew he was close. After not much longer, Hyunjin let out a broken moan - much louder than he had intended, but he couldn't find it within himself to care as he gasped for breath and let the feeling wash through his body. Changbin continued stroking him through it, watching the boy below him with reverence; the way his eyes sparkled with tears and his lips parted in his bliss. Eventually an exhausted Hyunjin slapped his arm and whined at him to stop.

Changbin just smirked and gave him another brief kiss before removing his hand, quickly wiping it on his discarded shirt next to him and giving Hyunjin a little breathing space. The younger bounced back after less than a minute though, scrabbling at the waistband of Changbin’s jeans and pulling him back down for more.

"Woah, I thought you said you were done," Changbin laughed at his eagerness, steadying himself above Hyunjin again.

"I want to do that to you." Hyunjin was still catching his breath a little, staring up straight into his eyes.

"You don't have to, you know," Changbin reassured him, not wanting the other to feel like they had to do everything right away; "I just wanted to make you feel good."

"And I want to make  _ you _ feel that good as well," Hyunjin countered, his hands running over Changbin’s bare shoulders and arms again.  _ Someone whose appearance excites you. _ The thought of making the strong and confident boy come completely unravelled, and the thought of using his hands or his mouth on him, only increased his excitement.

"I  _ want _ you, Changbin," he added firmly. "Let me show you."

He pushed at Changbin’s shoulders to make him lie down next to him and tangled their legs together, leaning over him for yet another kiss that he couldn’t get enough of. Changbin quickly got back into the mood, surprised but even more turned on by Hyunjin's sudden confidence, pushing his tongue gently into the other's mouth again as he felt a hand undoing his jeans.

Hyunjin didn’t worry anymore about being perfect or composed; he just thought about how Changbin always treated him and now he wanted to show him that same affection and attention in return. He pulled away from the kiss and quickly licked over his own hand this time, in too much of a hurry to make another sexy show of it, but he still saw Changbin’s eyes follow the gesture hungrily.

They lay practically on their sides, turned in towards each other; Changbin leaned over to fit his mouth to Hyunjin’s neck again, breathing in the addictive familiar scent and determined to add to that litter of pink marks he had started before. They were pressed so close it made it a little harder for Hyunjin to move his hand effectively, but he didn’t want to be any further away.

“Ah, don’t do that too hard…” Hyunjin warned, half-hoping the older boy would ignore him and keep biting as hard as he pleased. Changbin just moaned roughly into his neck, barely able to focus on replying as Hyunjin’s hand stroked him quicker.

Changbin wished it would last longer and slower and that they wouldn't need to ever let go of each other, but the way Hyunjin was pressed against him, hot and exhausted and blushing, was already driving him crazy.

“Keep doing that…'' he managed to say against Hyunjin’s skin, voice low and breathy.

_ Doing what though?  _ Hyunjin wondered, marvelling at how quickly he could push Changbin to the edge by doing so little. The thought of Changbin getting so worked up just from watching him come earlier made his face redden even more. He didn't think he was doing anything special or skillful but clearly just being himself was enough. Maybe Changbin really had been desiring him in the same way all along, and this night wasn't just something that would be laughed off between friends.

After another minute of exchanging kisses and sweet encouraging whispers, and panting in the small space between them, Hyunjin felt Changbin’s muscles tense and his grip on Hyunjin's bare waist tightened and pinched almost painfully. Hyunjin used his free hand to push Changbin's damp hair back from his face, fascinated by the way his brows furrowed and his eyes closed as he cursed under a rough moan.

Sometimes Hyunjin felt embarrassed that Changbin always had the ability to make him blush, laugh or preen with a single touch, but it made his heart swell to realise he obviously had the same effect on the older. He just hoped he would get to experience that again and again.

Changbin let out a few deep breaths and smiled a little smugly at the way Hyunjin was still staring at him. He grasped again for his abandoned shirt behind him, sitting up and using it to wipe Hyunjin's hand for him before smoothing the long hair behind the boy's ears again.

He felt like he should almost say  _ thank you _ to Hyunjin.  _ Thank you for letting me be so close to you. Thank you for the way you look at me and the way you sound underneath me, thank you for being you and for letting me experience it all. _

Of course he didn’t say all this, but he hoped the younger boy had felt it be communicated through his touches that night.

Hyunjin sat up beside him and raised his wiped hand to his mouth curiously, taking a lick at the bitterness that remained on the tips of his fingers. Changbin looked as if he wanted to stop him, but he was equally curious about what he was doing. Hyunjin just began to giggle when they met eyes, losing all seriousness over the sudden absurdity of his actions.

“What am I even doing,” he murmured to himself with a shake of his head. Changbin huffed out a laugh as well, but Hyunjin knew from his dark gaze that the other definitely seemed to enjoy anything he did with his mouth.

"You don't need to do that," Changbin reassured him yet again.

"And you don't need to protect me all the time. I’m just curious," Hyunjin joked with a roll of his eyes.

"I want to protect you. I like you too much."

He apologetically touched a soothing hand to the area of Hyunjin's neck that was now thoroughly marked.

"Sorry. I should be more careful next time."

"Next time?" Hyunjin's eyes lit up hopefully.

"Yeah. What, you thought I was just going to do all this and then leave you alone? I  _ like _ you," Changbin repeated with more seriousness this time. "So much," he added for emphasis. "You won't be able to get me away from you."

Hyunjin smiled shyly; “I like you too...I wouldn’t want you to go away.”

It was just like his dream. They were wrapped up in each other's space, calm and sleepy with reciprocated feelings of contentment and love running through their bodies. Except this time, Hyunjin knew, it was real.

"Next time then," he continued with a challenge to his voice, eager to see the effect he could have on Changbin again. "Next time you can be super careful with me. We'll do it  _ slowly _ ." He dragged the words out with breathy emphasis right by Changbin’s ear.

It was the older boy’s turn to go red, but he retaliated by pinching and tickling at Hyunjin’s waist until they were both rolling about with laughter, limbs tangled and warm skin pressed together as Changbin exclaimed;

“You bet I’ll do it slowly, just to punish you for being so annoying!”

**Author's Note:**

> wow i rly managed to write sexy stuff for the first time without dying of cringe?
> 
> this took me ages to finish but i love these 2 together and hope i did them justice. it was originally meant to be more comedic but ended up being 50% gratuitous making out. also not me putting a tiny hint of chanlix in there for my own agenda smh
> 
> comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
